videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Secret Wars
"A New Hero Arrives!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Secret Wars is the latest installment of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and the successor to the Walking Dead Crossover Series after the events of the previous games. Taking place during the War Against the Villain Armada after the events of The Walking Dead: Revelations and after Dashiell 'Dash' Parr saved Clementine Everett during that game, Secret Wars will show Clementine's Missions for The Hero Coalition during the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity after the Original Timeline was erased, and now the girl must once again join her Elite Squad of Hero Knights known as the Villain Slayers in order to destroy The Villain Armada and end the cataclysmic and destructive Conflict known as The War of The Multiverse which has destroyed so many Dimensions and also threatens the entirety of The Multiverse. However, Clementine will also join forces with a young Hero Assassin named Killua Zoldyck, who has worked with her in secret for some time as an Assassin! The game is set for release on all major Platforms in 2018. It is a Crossover between Walking Dead, Call of Duty, Terminator, The Incredibles and for the first time Hunter X Hunter. Cast * Mariya Ise as Killua Zoldyck * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Raymond Ochoa as Tyler Green * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Jason West as Pvt. Roycewicz * Alexander Roycewicz as Sgt. Alderman * Richard Krieglar as Cpl. Barton * Keith Arem as Pvt. Massey * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * John Ratzenberger as Underminer * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * David Vincent as Ozone * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Lance Henriksen as General Shepherd * Dohmall Gleason as General Nux Series Continuity Main Article: Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity Synopsis The year is 2014, and the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe has been through several major changes since the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and the beginning of the cataclysmic Conflict which has ravaged The Multiverse known as the War Against the Villain Armada: Fought between the defending Forces of The Hero Coalition and the invaders known to Humanity as The Villain Armada, the Conflict spread towards the Outer Realities after the Armada was pushed away from their Invasion in the Core Realities and created the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity which would completely erase the Core Timeline and create a new 'Outer Timeline' where even more Heroes and Villians fight on different Dimensions in order to end the destructive War of The Multiverse. Now with the Multiverse Wars teetering on the brink of annihilating even more Realities, a Hero Knight named Clementine Everett must now lead her team of Heroes known as the Villain Slayers in order to combat their Villain Knights counterparts known as the Knights of The Armada. However, among the dead corpses and destroyed Cities of Earth-7475 a newly revealed and Classified Hero Knight must join the Villain Slayers in their Mission: A young boy named Killua Zoldyck! Plot Prologue: Meeting Killua The game begins showing a blank screen, with the text "The year is 2015, and it has been 1 year since the cataclysmic event known as the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and the beginning of a destructive Conflict known as the War Against the Villain Armada. Fought between the mighty Forces who defend The Multiverse known as The Hero Coalition and their invading enemies known only to their Dimensions as The Villain Armada, this devastating and destructive Multiversal War has destroyed countless Dimensions and caused the most deaths in Human History in only 1 year of fighting. The Armada Invasion was pushed back from the Core Realities of The Multiverse in Late 2014, and now the United Dimensions Coalition pursues what remains of the fractured Armada to the Outer Realities... Leading a crucial Mission to the destroyed Reality of Earth-7475, the famous Legendary Hero named Clementine Everett leads her Squad of Hero Knights famously known as the Villain Slayers to an Armada Outpost in the United States of America to gather extremely important and detrimental Intel on the Villain Armada Main Fleet which is moving across the Multiverse, and the Hero Knights' mysterious evil counterparts known as the Knights of The Armada..." as it shows a Hologram of the Reality known as Earth-7475, with a massive Coalition Dreadnought flying towards it as a Holographic Map shows a massive Battle between the Coalition and Armada both in Low Earth Orbit and the Earth-7475 Surface. As the Dreadnought flies into the Space Battle and starts firing its massive Weapons Payload at the Armada Fleet which is getting completely decimated by the Battle while the Coalition merely suffers minor losses, the game switches to inside the Ship as Clementine Everett and her Team of Hero Knights consisting of her, Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, Jackson Pearce and several other young Heroes are seen walking through the Hallways alongside Captain Jonathan Price, who tells them "That Outpost is heavily guarded! Clementine, we can decimate the Armada in the air, but a Ground Assault is too dangerous until we can-" and then Clementine responds to him by saying "Those Files are too important, Price. We can't let the Armada have time to pack up their shit and run!" as she begins sensing something from The Multiverse which causes a brief headache, and then Jacks asks her "Clem, what's the matter?" as Clementine responds "I can sense... Even more Armada Ships!" as everyone looks out the Ship Windows. Suddenly out of the devastating Space Battle, 3 Armada-Class 'Conqueror' Ships (a massive Armada Carrier which has more Weapons and better Technology than standard Carriers and can go up against a Coalition Dreadnought) fly in from Hyperspace and then begin deploying dozens of ARX-160 Fighters, and then Dash says "Shit, the Knights of The Armada are trying to stop us!" as the Dreadnought is damaged after several precise shots from the Fighters and some Conquerer Weapons, and then the Hero Knights all grab their Weapons and start running through the Dreadnought, the PA of the Ship saying "Ship Defenses breached, all hands evacuate!" as dozens of Armada Troops burst into the Ship Hallways and start gunning down Coalition Soldiers, only for Clementine and her Hero Knights to start charging through all of them as they make their way towards the Multiverse Fighter (the Villain Slayers' Ship), killing several Soldiers with Heavy Weapons and Grenades. The Heroes then esvape a Hallway under heavy fire as Dash and Clementine both activate their Plasma Swords and cut down several more Troops by blocking their Laser Shots and also cutting them as Jacks sees several Coalition Troops and Captain Price get blasted back by a Thermal Imploder, and then Jacks starts walking towards several charginf Armada Troops and their Cerberus Drones, and the boy takes out 2 XCE-150 Plasma SMGs and begins gunning down the Soldiers and throwing Grenades at their Drones, and then Price picks up a X-1000 Laser Minigun and guns down even more Troops and even an XS1 Goliath MECH as he and Jacks rejoin Dash and Clementine, who finish cutting down Armada Troops and they all begin approaching their Multiverse Fighter which is still docked in the Hangar Bay. However as the Heroes approach, an Armada ASY-240 Ship flies into the Hangar and lands as Clementine and Dash walk towards it, the latter instructing Jacks and Price saying "Price, prep the Fighter, Dash and I can handle this!" as the Armada Ship opens and then 2 Villain Knights, Armadeus Ren and General Nux walk off the Ship and then activate their Plasma Swords, and then everyone starts fighting in an intense Plasma Sword Duel with Dash and Clementine using nimble flips and kicks along with their Sword attacks while Ren and Nux utilize their deadly brute strength to hammer the two Hero Knights' defenses: Ren fighting with a Crossguard Sword and Nux using a Dual-Plasma Sword. Dash and Clementine then jump past each other to swap opponents as Dash engages Nux and Clementine fights Armadeus, only for the Villain to deflect her Plasma Sword swings and kick her in the stomach, before attempting to strike her down only for Dash to cut Nux's Sword in half and use one of the Blades to throw it, knocking Ren on the shoulder as Clementine seizes the advantage and jumps into the air, kicking Ren several meters away. Dash then uses a Telekinetic Push to blast Nux back also, and as the Villain Knights both regain their footing and start approaching the Heroes again, Price jumps in with 2 Plasma Swords held in his hands and lands between Armadeus and Nux, starting a brutal Duel with the two as he locks Blades with the two Villains and says "Go, all of you get to Earth-7475! Link up with Coalition Forces on the ground-!" as he slams his Plasma Sword down and causes a Telekinetic Blast as Armadeus tries to stop the moving Multiverse Fighter with his Electrokinetic Lightning, only for Tyler Green (another young Hero Knight) to run to the Ship Hatch and shoot Armadeus with a Grenade Launcher, blasting the Villain's Helmet off and revealing his face as Tyler turns to Dash and Clementine, saying "Come on!!" as he takes out an XS5-20 Laser Rifle and starts gunning down charging Armada Troops, and then Dash and Clementine jump on the Multiverse Fighter as it exits the Coalition Dreadnought, with Tyler getting into a Laser Minigun and firing at several ARX-160 Fighters, taking out several of them and even (despite Tyler's young age of 12) shooting the Bridge of an Armada Carrier, causing a massive explosion which spreads across the Ship and destroys it as Tyler shouts "Yeah, I got it! Clem, let's get outta here!!" as Clementine puts the Multiverse Ship on Autopilot and it starts to dodge dozens of Lasers and moves through the Space Battle. Still inside the Coalition Dreadnought fighting Armadeus and Nux, Price blocks Armadeus' Electrokinesis with his Dual Plasma Swords and then as Nux lunges at him Price tosses the Electrical Blast towards him and blasts him back before slamming his Plasma Sword into Nux's stomach by activating a Dual-Blade on the other side of one of his Olasma Swords, running Nux through and heavily wounding him as the Villain falls to the ground. However, Armadeus then grabs Nux's Plasma Sword using a Telekinetic Grip, and then as he walks towards Price the older Hero Knight starts throwing several Shrapnel Pieces towards Ren, only for the Villain Knight to jump up and then stab Price in the chest with one of his red Plasma Swords and as Price looks in pain and shock after letting out a shout of agony, Ren smiles evilly and then rips Price's Heart out with the Plasma Sword, killing the old Hero as Nux starts getting up and looks out at the Space Battle: The Armada is being completeky decimated by the Coalition, who are pushing the Armada Fleet back to Earth-7475 as Armadeus says "The Fleet is lost, General... So is this Dimension!" as Nux responds "No, Armadeus... This is only the beginning!" and Ren responds to him by saying "Yes... After a year of being decimated, we can finally strike back against those Hero fools!" as he activates his Crossguard Plasma Sword and says "Congratulations, General..!" as he swings his Plasma Sword and decapitates General Nux with it, and then as Nux's headless corpse falls limp to the ground the extremely damaged and defeated Armada Fleet flies down through Earth-7475's Orbit, retreating to the safety of the captured Reality as the Coalition Fleet stays in Orbit and makes a Blockade around the Reality, trapping the Armada Forces there in a genius strategy as Ren looks in furious at the Defeat. The game then switches to a couple hours later as Clementine and Tyler are both seen in the Outskirts of the Los Angeles Ruins in the United States of America, with Clementine aiming her NA-45 Sniper Rifle at a nearby Armada Outpost as Tyler asks "What do you see?" and Clementine responds "Bunch of destroyed AA-Guns. What about you, Ty?" as Tyler looks through his pair of Advanced Binoculars and sees dozens of dead Armada Troops and destroyed Cerberus Drones, alongside a few crashed Armada Wraith Ships and he says "Bunch of dead Troops and a few Drones. All of them are destroyed, though... Fucking massacre down there." as Clementine gets up and says "I'm going in, you stay here and cover me with Sniper fire just in case." as Tyler asks her "You sure that you're gonna be alright in there?" and then Clementine holds his hand, kissing him on the lips and wrapping her arms around his waist as the two kiss softly and intimately, and then Clementine pulls away after several seconds as the boy blushes red and Clementine tells him "I'll be fine, Tyler... You worry about me too much, y'know?" and then Tyler responds "Wouldn't be a good partner if I didn't, huh?" as Clementine runs her hand through the boy's blonde hair and kisses him on his red blushing cheek, saying "See you back on the Ship, Ty... In our Personal Quarters." as Tyler smiles and aims his M21 Sniper Rifle at the Armada Outpost which Clementine heads towards with her KN-44 Assault Rifle in hand. Clementine then opens the Entrance to the Armada Outpost and finds dozens of dead Armada Troops lying in pools of blood and intestines as she looks down at all the dead Troops, contacting Tyler and saying "Ty, I need you to get back to the Multiverse Ship and head back up to the Coalition Fleet in Orbit." as Tyler responds "Whoa, what?! Clem, I am not leaving you down there while the Fleet is fucking around in Space!" and then Clementine reassures him by saying "Don't worry, Tyler. I'll find my way back to the Fleet using one of the VTOL Warships." as Tyler is heard sighing as he tells her "Alright, Clem. Just stay safe down in this Reality, alright? I love you..." and then Clementine flirts with him by saying "Aw, I love you too, babe. Now get back to that Coalition Fleet!" as she disconnects her Commlink with Tyler and continues heading through the Armada Outpost and moving towards the Intel Room which contains the Intel Files needed to stop the Armada Forces on Earth-7475. However, she then sees a bludgeoned and scratched Armada Soldier who limps out from the Intel Room, saying "Help me... He's insane..." as Clementine aims at the Soldier, but then a trail of Blue Energy flies by her as the Soldier groans in agony and pain as Clementine sees a hole in the man's chest, and a beating noise is heard behind Clementine as the Soldier asks "W-what..? Why am I so cold?" as a young boy with silver hair is seen behind Clementine and he holds up a small Bag which has blood covering it, with the Armada Soldier's Heart inside it (in a reference to the Hunter X Hunter 2011 Anime) as the Soldier says "Give it back... It's mine! It belongs to me..!" as he walks towards the Young Boy, but then after saying "Give it back, give it to me!!" the Soldier's Heart stops beating and he falls to the ground, and the Boy puts the 'Heart Bag' back into the Soldier's open hand as Clementine (recognizing the Boy) says his name in shock: "Killua". The Young Boy (now revealed as the young Hero Assassin named Killua Zoldyck) then looks at her and asks "Clementine..? No way, is that you?!" and then Clementine responds "Yeah it's me, Kil. How long's it been since we last saw each other?" and then Killua answers "Oh, it was only... 7 months, we separated after the Raid on Armada Central." as he takes out a Data Recovery Module and tells her "I got this for you, got here a couple hours ago. You might need to work on your timing, Clem!" and then Clementine knocks him on the shoulder playfully, saying "C'mon, Kil... You and I have a lot of catching up to do!" as they head out of the destroyed Base (the reason Clementine and Killua known each other is because he had a background role during the Raid on Armada Central between Jacks and Clementine which took place during the War Against the Villain Armada on Earth-135, the events of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation). Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to '3 Weeks Later' as Clementine and Killua are both seen in the Outskirts of the Metroville Ruins in Illinois (after moving away from Armada Forces in the West Coast) as it rains heavily above them, with Killua using his Lightning Palm to hone it with the rain as Clementine asks him "The old Palm, Kil? Haven't seen you use that one since the Battle of Metroville." as Killua laughs, saying "Oh, when we went up against an Armada Battalion and their Walker Tank in the Streets? And I decimated 'em in 10 seconds?" and then Clementine responds "I still can't fathom why the fuck The Hero Coalition reatreated from thet Battle and let the Armada occupy Metroville! Fucking Hell, the old High Command was so damn incompetent!" as she takes out a pair of Advanced Binoculars and sees the Metroville Ruins Boneyard in the Outskirts which houses thousands of crashed Armada Carriers, Coaition Ships and other Military Vehicles such as Jeeps and Tanks as Killua says "The Boneyard, huh? I guess we could go and rest in one of the Crashed Ships." as Clementine puts her Binoculars back and says "There's thousands of Ships in there, all of them here because of the War Against the Villain Armada... And this isn't the only Boneyard on this Reality where The Villain Armada bury their Ships!" as she and Killua walk towards the Boneyard and find an Armada Carrier which they can rest in and scavenge dozens of Supplies from. Inside the Armada Carrier, Killua is seen inside the Crew Quarters as he puts a Duffel Bag down and takes a look at an old and scratched AMR9-G Assault Rifle, loading its Magazine and looking at its several Attachments as Clementine walks in and asks him "Why don't you use Guns that much, Killua? I mean... You're a badass Assassin I know, but a good Assault Rifle in the hands of somebody like you? The Armada would shit the fucking bed." and then Killua complements her by saying "Hey, you already kicked their asses back to these Outer Realities, so you didn't exactly need me." as Clementine blushes lightly and looks away from him, responding with "Aw. Kil, you're making me blush..." and once Killua notices her response, blushes also and answers her previous question by saying "Well, my Father trained me to use a lot of techniques of killing when I was a Zoldyck Assassin. But I always thought that a good Snake Awakens or my Claws were a more subtle way of killing... Or just smashing their Tanks with my Yo-Yo." and Clementine sits next to him and laughs, asking "A Yo-Yo? How's a Yo-Yo gonna-" but then Killua takes out a Yo-Yo from his pocket and then throws it at the Hull of the Armada Carrier, which explodes upon impact as Clementine looks in shock, with Killua pulling the Devastation Yo-Yo and putting it up his sleeve. Clementine then asks "What the fuck is that thing made of, Kil?" and then Killua explains "It's a Hyper-metal Alloy which my brother designed for me. My Assassin skills allow me to use it with flexibility, keeping my opponents..." as he slams another Devastation Yo-Yo down to the Ship Hull, and he snarkily says "Sorry, did I forget to mention I have two? Keeps my opponents at bay even more." as Clementine tells him "I have an idea: How about in the morning when this rain is cleared up, you and I can go out to the Boneyard Docks and have a quick Sparring Session? Y'know, see how much we know each other's skills and weaknesses." and then Killua answers "Sure, haven't sparred with you in a while. I'll go real easy on you, as always... Don't wanna actually hurt you, y'know?" as Clementine gets up and humorously responds "Just keep that Yo-Yo away from the fight, okay?" as Killua laughs and lies down on a nearby Bed, saying "I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning then... Clem." and then Clementine responds "Good night... Kil." as she lies down next to him, and then she shivers due to the cold coming from the rainstorm outside, and she says "I'm really cold... You'd think I'd have gotten use to it now, but no." and then Killua looks at her and asks "Do you wanna huddle up to me? I don't mind..." as Clementine gets closer to Killua and wraps her arms around him to get warm, and Clementine tells him "Don't worry, I just want some body heat..." and then after several minutes the two young Hero Knights fall asleep with Clementine accidentally putting her arm over Killua's chest and leaning her head on his shoulder, providing a hint at the two's relationship before the events of this game. The next morning, Killua is seen as he and Clementine start a Sparring Session near the crashed Armada Carrier throwing punches and kicks which would not hurt much as Killua blocks several of Clementine's attacks, thinking to himself: "I have an advantage in Aura Capacity, because of my Assassin heritage. But she's equal to me in physical and martial skill!" as he jumps up and knocks Clementine back, the girl rebounding the Attack with a punch to Killua's gut and as the boy raises his signature 'Defensive Stance', Clementine kicks him back hard and knocks him back several meters. Killua then assesses Clementine and her skill, mentally saying "She knows about my Defensive weak spot. Clever... Alright then, let's see how she holds up!" as he walks forward and uses his Nen Duplication to create several copies of himself, but Clementine simply cracks a smile and starts attacking the charging Killua Duplicates which disappear after a kick or punch, but then the real Killua appears and says "Impressive!" as he activates his Lightning Palm and creates a small electric shock which knocks Clementine back, and Killua backs off while thinking "Lee trained her to stave off strong attacks like mine... I don't want to actually hurt her, we're just Sparring! Get it together, Zoldyck." as Clementine throws a Smoke Pellet at Killua, who takes the blast head on and simply blasts the Smoke away but then Clementine jumps in from behind him and kicks him in the back, while also landing another kick into his leg as Killua counters with a block and a few punches are thrown around between the two Heroes. However, Killua again raises his Defensive Stance which Clementine assesses, saying "Ah, that old Stance... Only I know his weakness: When he raises his left arm, the right is crossing his chest leaving his Ribcage vulnerable." as she throws a punch to force Killua's Stance, then kicks the boy in the Ribcage knocking him back, and as Killua slams to the ground he groans in slight pain and feels his Ribcage as Clementine walks towards him and asks "Hey, you alright? Sorry if I kicked you too hard there." as Killua smiles in a cocky attitude and then sweeps Clementine's legs, knocking her down also as he laughs humorously and says "Gotcha! I thought you would know about my huge pain threshold!" as Clementine laughs also and scoffs, saying "Aw c'mon, Kil... You may be a Zoldyck Assassin and have Nen backing you, but a good fight with me can knock you flat." as Killua tells her "True, you are pretty much my equal even without any kind of Nen Powers or other Mutant Traits, but... You're still incredibly strong, resilient and powerful. But other than that, you're also really smart and a kind and caring person." and Clementine tells him "I regret splitting up from you after the Raid on Armada Central, Kil... But at least now we're here to fight the Armada." as the two lie down in the overgrown grass of the Metroville Ruins Boneyard with several Armada and Coalition Ships rusting and decaying around them. The game then switches to several days later to a Coalition Main Base within the Chicago Ruins, where a massive Celebration Party is under way celebrating The Villain Armada's defeat which will be historically called the Destruction of The Villain Armada, with dozens of Civilians and Coalition Soldiers drinking and talking alongside Simon 'Ghost' Riley finishing a long a speech (which has already gone on for about 5 minutes at this point in time) and saying "-3 weeks ago, a massive milestone was made in Human History: The Hero Coalition finally managed to incapacitate and destroy the Armada Main Fleet after a long year of hardship and destruction. I cannot describe how proud I and so many other Heroes all are of what they have achieved... I would like to thank all of the Hero Knights from the Team calling themselves the Villain Slayers, most of whom are here with us tonight, however two of them Clementine Everett and Killua Zoldyck could not be here tonight, but I a, sure they're with us in spirit... 'Freedom for The Multiverse'!" as the massive Crowd cheers and the Celebration Party continues, with Ghost going to the Bar alongside John 'Soap' MacTavish and asks "So, Clem stood this Event up, huh?" as Soap responds "There's been a... New development in the Armada Fleet. Remember our old Villain, General Shephard?" and Ghost answers "Yeah, that treacherous bastard who shot me in the chest and killed Roach. What about him?" and then Soap explains "He arrived in the Armada VIP Ship not long ago... The Armada is holding a 'Party' of it's own, like some kind of fancy fucking event to celebrate the General's arrival." as Ghost asks "So, Killua and Clementine?" as Soap laughs and drinks a glass of Wine, then answers Ghost's question: "Let's just say that this Mission is more Infiltration than straight up Combat." as the screen turns to black. Meanwhile inside the Main Bridge of an Armada Dreadnought Ship situated above the Sky in the Pacific Ocean, dozens of Villains are seen at their own Celebration Party which represents the arrival of General Shephard from Earth-CE280 (the Call of Duty Dimension, which hosts several Villains who could potentially aid the fledgling Armada Military) with prominent Armada Knights such as Vladimir Makarov, Underminer and Scarecrow all seen from Holograms displaying them to the Guests with pre-recorded speeches. In the middle of dozens of Armada Troops and Civilians drinking and talking about Shepard's arrival and the potential for more Villains to arrive as reinforcements, Killua is seen sitting at a Bar wearing a Tuxedo as the Bartender walks up to him and says "Hey kid, you're a little too young to be drinking. Don't you think?" and then Killua gives him a handful of Dollar Bills, saying "$20, up front. Get me some Whiskey, you shouldn't care about age if you're gonna get paid, right?" as the Bartender laughs and says "Now you're speaking my language, kid." as he pours Killua a glass of Whiskey and gives it to him, and after the man walks away Killua mutters "Armada scum." under his breath, and then hears someone ask him "Killua Zoldyck, at an Armada Event for an Undercover Op?" as Killua turns to see Clementine sitting next to him wearing a purple dress. Killua then looks at Clementine in astonishment and says "Wow, Clem... You look really nice. I said 'simple but formal attire', not a mesmerizing jewel." as Clementine blushes and tells him "Aw thanks, Kil. You're looking pretty handsome in that tux, though..." as Killua blushes back, then puts $5 on the Bar, saying to the Bartender "Hey, man: Get the lady a drink, huh?" as Clementine says "Vodka." and Killua looks at her, asking "Vodka? Didn't know you were a strong drinker." and then Clementine takes a glass of Vodka, saying "Well, there's a time and place for everything. Now... Where's Shepard?" as she drinks from the glass, and then Killua sees General Shepard talking to several Civilians and guarded by Armada Elites as he says "Over there, on the Stage. I have an idea: You can go over to the Ship Reactor Core and lower the Power to the Ship. The Soldiers will go and investigate, and then you take your Pistol and gun 'em down... Then I'll use Godspeed to decapitate Shepard and get us both out to the Multiverse Ship..." and then Clementine says "Sounds like a plan... Give me 5 minutes to find that Reactor Core." as she kisses Killua on the cheek and the boy blushes red, and then Clementine walks towards the Access Door which leads to the Ship Reactor. Clementine walks into the Power Room, looking at Shepherd and commenting on the lack of Security, saying "Goddamn Elites are too busy guarding Shepherd. Fucking idiots..." as she walks down a Flight of Stairs before taking a small Compact Pistol equipped with a Silencer out of her Dress while a couple Armada Troops see her and walk towards her with XM-LAR Assault Rifles, one saying "Sorry ma'am, but this is a Restricted-" but then Clementine shoots the Armada Troop in the head, punching the other in the face and shooting him twice in the chest before grabbing his Security Card and joking "Sorry, I never really listen to damn Police or Guards." before walking over to the Dreadnought Power Room, whereas back at the Dreadnought Lounge, Killua is seen drinking another Glass of Alcohol as Shepherd walks up and says to the Bartender "Hey, get me a Scotch. Got a ton of damn Press to talk to over there." as the Bartender quips "Ah, I'm sure the Cameras can wait, General." as the two laugh and Killua lets out a small chuckle, drinking from his Glass as Shepherd looks at him and says "Ah, hello there. You must be a Recruit from the Academy? No, wait... The Academy is out of bounds here, isn't it?" as Killua (undercover as an Armada Assassin, as he is such a Classified Hero nobody in the Armada recognizes him) nods in response and Shepherd says "Oh. One of Scarecrow's Assassins, then. Not surprised I don't recognize you." as Killua checks his Watch and sees it has been 5 minutes since Clementine left, then says "Well, I'm not exactly one of Scarecrow's Assassins." as the Dreadnought Power System turns off along with all the Lights in the Lounge, with Killua's blue eyes glowing in the dark as his Claws are heard ripping through Shepherd, and once the lights turn on the whole Crowd of Civilians looks in shock and starts screaming while Shepherd is seen without a head, which is now spurting out blood on the Bar as his headless body falls to the Floor. A couple minutes later, Killua walks into the next Room while wiping his left hand with a Handkerchief which is stained red with blood before he wipes a couple spots on his face, looking at a gathering of Civilians talking and drinking before asking "Where have you gotten to, Clementine?" while he walks forward and sees a pair of legs clad in Combat Gear being pulled into a secluded Room as Killua smiles before slowly opening the Door and being grabbed, with Clementine pulling him into the Room with a couple dead Armada Troops as the girl laughs, saying "Nice work on Shepherd, Kil. Talk about chiropractic care gone wrong!" as Killua sheepishly laughs and says "So, uh... You gonna stop holding my waist, or what?" as Clementine looks down and sees her hands holding Killua's waist, before she separates from him and chuckles, saying "Sorry." under a light blush of her cheeks while Killua asks "So, should we get back to the Transport?" as Clementine shows him a pair of Boarding Passes to a large Transport, with a cheeky smile coming across her face as Killua taps into a Comms Unit in his ear and says "Ghost, it's Killua: Shepherd is dead." before the screen turns to black. Later that night back in the Coalition Base (established in the Midwestern United States), Killua is seen alongside Clementine drinking at a Bar as Ghost says "Congratulations, you two: You just stopped the Armada Advance from the East Coast in its tracks. Tonight, we celebrate... But tomorrow, we'll need to begin our own advance into Armada Territory." as he drinks from his own Glass and says "Good to have you back on the Team, Kil." before walking out of the Bar as Clementine compliments "Killua, I'm with him on that; You've done more in 4 weeks for this Team than Price and the Council did in a year." and Killua responds "Aw, thanks Clem. Although I have to admit, I couldn't have done it without one good partner." as Clementine drinks more and then tells him "Look, will you at least stay? I know that your sister hasn't seen you in a while, but... We need you here." as Killua tells her "Alluka is... Well, she's a tough one to move around. Too risky to just teleport her into this Reality, the Armada might catch word of it and track us here." so in response Clementine says "Well, just take a Transport to your Dimension and equip it with a Stealth Drive along with a Teleportation Device, and then you and Alluka can stay at this Base." as Killua responds "No, my Family was very clear: No outsiders allowed to Kukuroo Mountain, or even the Republic of Padokea. Hell, I'm pretty sure that my Earth in general doesn't exactly have a fond history with the United Dimensions Coalition." as Clementine sighs and says "I'm pretty sure the Zoldycks would be willing to make an exception. I did kill Ozone, after all." while Killua sighs and says "You did kill Ozone." before Clementine stays silent for a minute, but then says "Alright, let's make a deal: You ask your Father if I can come with you and take Alluka here if I beat you in a Drinking Game." as Killua looks at her in slight bewilderment at her offer, saying "I'm a Zoldyck. I can hold poisons and take Nen Attacks... I can hold my liquor." before Clementine counters "I'm a Hero Knight, physically trained from birth to be at the peak of Human condition, trained to take all physical pains and bodily functions." as the two list the various benefits of their Species, only for them to reach a standstill as Clementine gives the Bartender (who was listening their whole conversation after he heard 'drinking game') $20 and tells him "Get the strong stuff. All of it!" as the game shows Killua and Clementine drinking from Glasses of Whiskey, Rum, Vodka, Cider and various other types of Alcohol and after about 50 Glasses, Killua says in a slight slur "Clementine, you... I can't believe you are actually... Fucking holding that much Alcohol! How are you not fucking drunk?" as Clementine (also slightly drunk) pours 2 more Glasses and says "Kil, just fucking drink until you pass out!" as the two keep drinking at the Bar (which is now dark and empty, the two being the only occupants inside as the Bartender and the $20 Clementine gave him gone). After 40 more Glasses, Killua reaches for the final 91st Glass in a shaky and extremely drunk state before Clementine quickly guzzles hers and Killua drinks his, but a couple minutes later the game shows Clementine opening the Security Door to her Personal Quarters as she drags the extremely drunk Zoldyck boy as she says "I win, ya Hunter bastard." as Killua groans and simply responds "Fuck you, ya Walker-killing... Ah, fucking forget..." in a very slurred speech as Clementine sets him down on her Bed and tells him "You're taking me to the Hunter World tomorrow night." as she passes out on the Floor. The next Morning, Clementine wakes up to hear Killua groaning in her Bed as she gets up and rubs her head in pain, saying "Ow, my fucking head..." and Killua opens his eyes and lets out a groan of pain, telling Clementine "Clementine, we are gonna need so much fucking Aspirin to stop our damn headaches." while Clementine tells him "You stink of 12-hour old Alcohol, Kil. You might wanna take a shower." and Killua jokes "You gonna join me? I'd be honoured." as Clementine (noticing his flirtatious and slightly sexual joke) says "You're still drunk, go back to sleep." as Killua gets up and says "I'm gonna take a shower, then call my Dad and tell him to open the Zoldyck Estate to a Guest." as he walks into the Bathroom and is seen taking his shirt off after walking through the open Door, with Clementine seeing that the boy possesses a very muscular torso and arms, his body showing a prominent 6-pack as Clementine stares at Killua's torso for a few seconds, but after the Zoldyck notices he intentionally closes the Bathroom Door to jokingly tease the Walker Slayer.